Composite flexible power transmission belts especially adaptable for transmitting power between pulleys, as in variable pulley transmissions, are well known in the art. One of the more recent patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113, was granted to Van Doorne et al on Mar. 13, 1973. Van Doorne et al teach a belt comprising a flexible continuous member consisting of four superimposed steel strips lying on the rounded off topside of each of a plurality of V-shaped blocks made of metal, such as steel. The superimposed steel strips are embraced by lateral portions of each V-shaped block which also have top edges preventing separation of the blocks and strip. The method by which the blocks are assembled on the steel strip is not disclosed in the Van Doorne et al patent and there is no indication that the lateral portions are deformed over the strip. The descriptive matter of the drawing and specification would indicate otherwise.
Another composite power transmission belt is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,621, granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Beusink (deceased) et al. One of the features of this belt is the construction of the metal plates corresponding to the blocks in the Van Doorne et al patent. Each of the plates is provided with slots which open at the side edges of the plates to receive tension bands; thus the belt is constructed, at least of a pair of spaced tension bands joined by trapezoidal plates.